Software defined networks are computer-based systems used in communication networks. Software defined networks allow network administrators to manage network services through abstraction of lower level functionality. This is done by decoupling the system that makes decisions about where traffic is sent (the so called “control plane”) from the underlying systems that forward traffic to the selected destination (the so called “data plane”).